1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack, and more particularly to a hand tool rack that can avoid interference between two adjacent tools when positioning the tool on the tool rack, can be mounted on a tool cart and can provide a burglarproof effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hand tool rack is suspended on a wall, so that hand tools can be organized to facilitate work efficiency and prevent loss of tools. The conventional hand tool rack is provided with an elongated rack adapted for connection to a wall and multiple clamping elements firmly formed on the elongated rack. Each clamping element includes a through hole defined to mount a shank of the hand tool.
However, when multiple racks are mounted on the wall, only limited space is available for inserting hand tools into the through holes in the clamping elements. Therefore, the racks must be adjusted and moved to clear space for insertion of additional hand tools, which is troublesome and a waste of time as well as energy. Besides, the clamping elements are firmly mounted on the rack and cannot be moved to maximize utility of available space on the rack. In addition, the conventional hand tool rack only can be mounted on the wall by threaded bolts and cannot be mounted on a tool cart so limiting the usage of the hand tool rack.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved hand tool rack to mitigate the aforementioned problems.